The Stir of Echoes
by ariella411
Summary: Eliana "Elia" Lanoue was considered the Ark's most valuable weapon but after being sent down with the 100, she becomes Earth's most lethal convict. Pairings will be made as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The 100. I only own my OC.

**Description:** Eliana "Elia" Lanoue was considered the Ark's most valuable weapon but after being sent down with the 100, she becomes Earth's most lethal convict. What did she do to get arrested? Will she be able to teach herself how to control her "gift" or will it slowly tear her apart?

**A/N:** Set during Contents Under Pressure. Includes fantasy aspects. Will give different POV's eventually. Please follow and favorite. And remember "fanfic writers get paid in reviews." Enjoy!

**Hell on Earth**

**~Eliana~**

_Three Years Ago…_

"Focus, Elia."

The reprimanding voice had been echoing through the room for the past three hours but it didn't make my task any easier. I still couldn't do it, no matter how hard I tried to focus, no matter how much I wanted to help the Chancellor deliver justice once again. It wasn't that easy anymore. Wanting it and making it happen were two very different things. I couldn't just think things into existence.

"Are you even trying?"

There was a short pause as I broke my concentration to throw a look at the camera perched behind me. A loud pop rang through the room a second before the device started to smoke. I smiled lightly at the second camera.

"That's the third one this week. If you keep this up…"

"What? What would you do? Send me to bed without dinner again?" I asked the camera with little interest. "I'm doing the best I can but he's hard to read."

"Well, try harder… and hurry up. We don't have all day."

The room fell silent again and I knew there was no use in arguing with an inanimate object. I'd wait until I was able to speak with Kane, face to face.

I turned my attention back to the man sitting in front of me. I let out a deep breath as I closed my eyes and placed my hands in his again. The second our skin touched I was sucked back into his past, another memory, and another thought that wasn't my own.

A few minutes later I jolted back to my own reality with a gasp. I raised my gaze to the camera still pointed at me.

"He did it. He killed the man." I stood up abruptly causing my chair to fall back, my eyes locked onto the murderer. "Float the bastard."

_Present…_

I kept my attention split as I walked through the destroyed camp. I was partly focusing on keeping the weak barrier I had created between the storm and us but the rest of my attention was set on the girl sprawled over my shoulder. She was unconscious now, thanks to me, but I knew she'd be waking up soon and would probably have yet another one of her panic attacks. The same panic attack that almost got us killed when the storm started. The same attack that caused her to fall and twist her ankle. I was beginning to think that the Ark didn't want us to survive down here.

When I came to a stop in front of the drop ship and laid the girl on the muddy ground without using my hands. I was expecting the door to be shut by the time I made it back to camp but I had also been hoping that my expectations had been misplaced. They weren't. The large door was sealed tight and I knew it wasn't going to open until the storm stopped. Or until I made it open.

I knew I could do open the door without a lot of effort. That wasn't the dilemma staring me in the face. My dilemma was that if I did open it, I would draw attention to myself and possibly in turn, my secret. I had figured out pretty early that if my secret ever came out I'd no longer just be another delinquent. I'd be a tool, a tool that wasn't easily controlled. A tool that could kill, maim, and destroy without even lifting a finger. So, I resorted to becoming invisible. It was easy for me to blend into the shadows on Earth because of how I had been forced to live on the Ark. It came like second nature to me.

My plan had actually been working pretty well until the leader of our camp chose me as one of the many delinquents to go searching for food in case the storm lasted longer than expected. I was assigned a younger girl for a partner and given a mediocre map outlining our path. We were supposed to be back before the storm hit us but then little Nova had a panic attack. It all went downhill from there.

Nova was still in her induced coma as I began hurling rocks at the ship's door. All I had to do was point from the rocks to the door and the stones followed the path without hesitation. Things didn't hesitate to do what I wanted anymore, little things anyways. The heavier the object, the harder it was to gain control but lifting little rocks was like lifting a feather.

"You think they can hear us?" I glanced at Nova who was still lying limp on the floor, her auburn hair sticking out of her ponytail. After a second of listening to nothing but the symphony of rain and wind hitting the ship, I pursed my lips. "Yeah, probably not."

I returned my gaze to the drops ship and let out a sigh. My one back up plan wasn't working in the slightest but I didn't have a plan C. I turned on my heels and scanned the camp silently. My eyes skimmed over all the things scattered about, all but one. Sitting by the wall was a very large, and most likely very heavy boulder. I knew that if I threw it full force at the ship, it would go right through. But I could use it to knock on the door just loud enough for the other delinquents to hear it and let us inside. Hopefully, I would be able to come up with an explanation before the interrogation started. I would have to worry about that later though because at that moment, all I wanted was to get out of the rain.

So, I focused on the boulder with a little more concentration and a second later it was suspended a few feet in the air. I sent the rock flying towards the door as I turned my gaze in that direction.

A loud bang reached my ears over the rain and wind once the boulder made contact with the ship. I picked up Nova with my hands and carried her as far as I could on my own. I placed her down on the ground just as the door began to open. I kneeled beside her and waited until someone appeared on the platform.

_Clarke Griffin_

I had grown used to hearing the whispers that occurred frequently at the back of my head a long time ago. I guess it was another "gift" I had inherited from my mother.

When Clarke stepped through the rain I could see that she had her jacket hood pulled over her head and I immediately dropped my personal barrier. I knew that I still looked the part since my hair and clothes had gotten soaked before I used my extra set of skills to protect Nova and I from the storm.

"You okay?" Clarke called out just loud enough for me to hear.

"I'm fine," I looked down at Nova and shook my head, "but she's not. She fell and was knocked unconscious."

"Let's get her inside." Clarke dropped to her knees on the other side of Nova. "She definitely has a concussion."

I knew correcting her wouldn't help me any so I helped her get Nova inside as quickly as we could. Once we were inside, the door shut behind us.

"What happened?" A girl asked as she joined us in the middle of the room.

_Raven Reyes_

I really didn't need the hints for Raven or Clarke. I recognized them immediately the two of them immediately. Who wouldn't? They were part of the ruling class of delinquents. A class I didn't want to be a part of. But despite the fact that I knew who they were, I still heard the whispers.

"We were out collecting the berries when the storm started." I responded quickly. I hated talking to people. Lengthy conversations only ended one way. Exposure.

"You should have just found somewhere to hide out." Raven stood over us but kept her eyes locked on Nova.

"That's harder said than done when you can barely see two feet in front of you." I got to my feet with a small push and started backing towards the ladder. "You guys can handle this, right?"

"Uh, yeah." Clarke gave a weak nod. "There's not much we can do other than keep an eye on her."

"I'm going to go upstairs and try to get some shut eye." I gestured over my shoulder at the ladder. I was almost as good at lying as I was at being unnoticeable.

I turned to the ladder and grabbed onto one of the rung.

"Wait a second." That voice. It could only belong to one person. I pivoted my hips and met her green eyes. "You look really familiar."

I sucked in a silent deep breath. "I get that a lot."

It was a true statement. Somehow, even five years later, people still recognized me from the one day when my picture had been plastered all over the Ark after I tried to run away. I hadn't an idea of where I was running to but I definitely knew what I was running from. More like who.

"What's your name?" Clarke stepped towards me as she narrowed her eyes slightly. I was thankful that my hair was tied up in a loose bun. For some reason, the hair was the first step in figuring out who I really was.

I knew I could lie to Clarke. I could use a fake name like I had done since we landed on Earth. But I got a strong urge that she would know that I wasn't telling the truth. I knew that if I gave her my real name, the chances of her realizing who I was would go up extensively. I had to make another hard decision that could have various outcomes.

I swallowed before clearing my throat. "Elia."

"Elia…" She raised an eyebrow.

"Lanoue." I finished without hesitation. My last name was never released to the public because of "privacy."

"I'm Clarke Griffin." She pointed to herself then at Raven. "And that's Raven Reyes."

"Nice to finally meet you." I smiled lightly but hesitated when she stuck out her hand. I knew what would happen if I touched her but it could only be considered as rude if I neglected to shake her hand.

I reached out and met her halfway. The second I made contact with her, I was drawn into a different world.

_Clarke ran up to a man. She was crying but he was giving her the most loving look I had ever seen. He was her father. They embraced for several long seconds. He was the one to pull away first. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear. All but three small words got lost in the space between us._

_I. Love. You._

_I watched as Clarke was forcibly separated from her father. She stumbled back to stand beside a woman a few feet behind her. I recognized the doctor immediately. Abby Griffin was a member of the council. The same council I had been held captive by for my entire life._

_Clarke wept with her mom as her father was escorted into the floating chamber. It felt like the moments that followed went by in slow motion. Clarke was crying. Her mother was holding her. Her father seemed to be trying to keep from looking like he knew death was seconds away. Then the Chancellor nodded. A button was pushed. Clarke's father was dragged out into the darkness. I had to look away from Clarke as she broke down, using her mom to keep her from falling to her knees. They were a broken family._

The vision faded away as quickly as it had appeared. I really had to focus on not showing my reaction, on not showing my sudden peak in sympathy for the girl standing in front of me.

"Clarke, his fever is only getting worse." Raven broke the moment of silence that passed between Clarke and I.

She didn't hesitate to rush over to where Raven was standing. That was the first time I realized that there was a fifth person in the room. He was lying still on a table but I his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat and I could see where he had once been injured.

_Finn Collins_

"Can you get my mom on the radio?" Clarke looked up at Raven and she nodded before hurrying over to a small table pushed up against a wall.

"I can try." Raven mumbled as she turned all her attention to some type of electrical device.

I took a couple slow steps towards Clarke and Finn. I was already familiar with Finn, kind of like I had been with Clarke and Raven. But instead of our first encounter being on Earth, it had been on the Ark a day after he decided to waste a month's supply of oxygen to do an illegal space walk. I had been assigned to do a practice reading on him. It had been one of my more successful runs. I had gotten the information I needed to deliver to the council and even managed to wipe my face from his memory. I had always hoped I would never see him again.

"His breathing is really irregular." Clarke muttered as she put her ear next to his mouth. She took after her mom in the healing department.

"What happened to him again?"

The question rolled off my tongue before I could cork my curiosity. I should have left. I should have taken advantage of the distraction and disappeared back into the shadows. But if I had done that, my life would have been put on a completely different path.

"He was stabbed by a Grounder. We removed the knife without causing further damage but he's not getting any better." Clarke explained in a low voice as she ran her fingers along the crooked stitches.

He was dying. It should have been obvious to everyone in the room. The guy looked like he had been to hell and back but he was still breathing. I had to give him a little credit for the effort to cling to his life.

"Clarke, I don't think he's going to make it through the…"

"Is Elia your full name?" Clarke's gaze settled on my blue-green eyes.

I grew wary. "Why?"

"You're really familiar. I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

"Well, we have been on Earth for quite some time now. You've probably seen me around camp or something." I made my best attempt to get screw up her train of thought.

"No, before that. I think I met you on the Ark." Clarke's eyes hazed over as her thoughts began to wander. If I hadn't been so out of practice, I could have tried to guide her to the wrong conclusion. But I hadn't worked on connecting with someone in weeks. So, instead I kept a watchful eye on her.

Clarke dropped her voice to a whisper. "Elia Lenoue… Elia Lenoue… Elia…"

"Is this going somewhere or are you just going to keep repeating…" I asked her, my eyebrow peaked with interest.

"Eliana Corinne Lenoue." Hearing my name roll of Clarke's lips made me feel sick. She had remembered me. "You're the telepath."

I realized that her mother must have told her about me. I took the obvious out. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong person."

I didn't sell it well enough. Clarke leaned over Finn's still body slightly, her voice still hushed. "I knew I remembered you from somewhere. The council had this huge manhunt for you when I was twelve. They searched every room on the Ark and finally found you hiding in an abandoned room."

She had recognized my face, remembered my name. There was no way I was talking my way out of this one. But just like every Lanoue that had come before me, I wouldn't go down without a fight.

"You have the wrong person, Clarke." I paused as I tried to think of my own way out of the situation. "Why would I even be here if I was some weirdo being employed by the council?"

"I think only you can answer that question." Clarke narrowed her eyes slightly.

The seconds ticked by slowly as I held her scrutinizing gaze. All I could see was determination. Determination about what? I wasn't too sure. She wanted the truth, that much I was certain about. But I was more worried about what she would do once she had the information. My "gift" had been abused most of my life. I wasn't about to let it start all over again.

"I think I found a signal." Raven called out suddenly, tearing Clarke's steadfast attention from me.

"Clarke? Are you there?"

The woman's voice was familiar but a rare occurrence took place, I couldn't put a name to her voice. Clarke on the other hand knew exactly who she was talking to. She straightened up, relief seeping into her expression.

"Mom?" She paused for just a second. "I got the knife out but Finn isn't getting any better."

"It's going to take time for him to begin to heal. He should start recovering soon though." Abby's voice was soft and calm. It was completely opposite from Clarke's demeanor.

"He's burning up, mom." Clarke rested the back of her hand on Finn's neck then moved up to his forehead. I didn't need to connect with him to know that she was right. His entire body was shivering and the layer of sweat that had built up over his skin seemed to have thickened.

"That's normal. His body is trying to…"

Abby's explanation was cut off by a long stretch of static.

"Mom? Mom?" Clarke rounded Finn's makeshift bed. "Raven, what happened?"

"It's the storm. It's interfering with the connection." Raven peered over her shoulder for two seconds before returning her concentration to the radio.

This was when I decided that I should say my final goodbye. I could use the excuse that I wouldn't be much help since on the Ark all I got was basic education. It was one of the facts I was willing to share. I never had a mom who taught me about medicine or helping people. I didn't have a mentor that guided me through my life. All I had was a bunch of know-it-all doctors that pretended to know how to raise me.

I started towards the ladder again, in hopes of actually making it out.

"Wait. We might need another hand to help out if worse comes to worst." Clarke said to my back. I wanted to help, honestly I did but I knew that there wasn't much I could do if I wanted to conceal my secret.

"You can do this, Clarke. Just follow your instincts." I called over my shoulder before grabbing onto the ladder and starting my climb.

"He's seizing! Help me get him onto his side!"

I swore under my breath as I let go of the ladder and dropped to my feet. I rushed to Ravens side and helped follow Clarke's instructions. Finn's body was shaking more rapidly and there was a white foam trickling down his chin. Even I could tell that this wasn't good. He wasn't getting better like Abby had said. He was getting worse.

"His lungs are filling with some type of liquid. This isn't supposed to be happening." Clarke muttered under her breath as she held a towel to Finn's mouth.

"I thought you said the knife didn't do this much damage." Raven raised her eyes to Clarke but kept her hands on Finn.

"It didn't." Clarke dug her fingers into her hair as she stepped back from Finn. "Uneven breathing. High fever. Seizing. I've seen this before…"

Clarke dropped her gaze to the floor. "Poison. He's been poisoned."

"By what?" I glanced at the stitched wound.

"You sanitized everything, Clarke. I watched you." Raven reminded her in a hasty tone.

Clarke's eyes lit up. "The knife."

She rushed to a small table near the door. There were some metal instruments sitting on top but my eyes were drawn to the large knife lying at the center. As Clarke reached for the weapon, the entire drop ship was jerked to the side as if it had been rammed by something. Raven and I lost our footing but I managed to catch myself before falling and Raven fell to her knees with a silent thud. I glanced at Finn and realized that he had stopped shaking but his mouth was still full of the white foam.

"Clarke!" Raven voice cut through the room like a knife. I turned on my heels to see that one of the metal panels had fallen to the floor right where Clarke had been a moment ago.

Both Raven and I hurried to the large metal sheet and placed our hands underneath. We counted to three aloud before giving it our best attempt to pick it up. We weren't strong enough. The thick panel was too heavy to move by ourselves but I knew that we didn't have enough time to call for help. Clarke was slowly being crushed by a piece of scrap metal and I still hesitated to reveal my powers. Habits sucked.

I held out my opened hand and focused all my mental capacity on the metal sheet. As I raised my arm towards the ceiling, the panel obeyed and moved with it. I lifted it as high as I could and finally caught a glimpse of Clarke's blonde hair. Raven must have been distracted something or other since she decided to just stand and stare at me with her jaw open.

"Get Clarke!" I instructed quickly. I couldn't lose focus for more than a couple seconds when lifting something this big. It could overpower me easily.

Raven jumped forward and grabbed hold of Clarke's shoulders. She pulled her out from under the sheet and placed back. I dropped my hand the second they were both a safe distance's away and let out the breath I had been holding in.

"What the hell was that?" Raven stuttered as she pushed herself to her feet.

"She's a telepath." Clarke mumbled. I dropped to my knees beside her and surveyed her for injuries. I stood up once I was convinced she would be fine.

"A what?"

"A telepath." I repeated quietly.

I pursed my lips into a thin line and looked back at Clarke. I was sure that she didn't know she had just set all of our lives on a dangerous path. And I knew that there was nothing I could do to change that. No matter how much we would struggle to find a way, there was no going back. I doubted that the phrase "hell on earth" would ever fit another situation more perfectly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own The 100. I only own my OC.

**A/N: **Some violence in this chapter. The mind reading thing is kind of complicated but i tried to make it easy to understand. Sorry for any mistakes Favorite. Follow. Review. Enjoy!

**The Speed of Thought**

**~Eliana~**

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. The table blocked me from the panel." Clarke pressed her fingers to her temple.

"Let's get you up then." I grabbed onto her arm and helped her to her feet. I let go of her the second she was steady enough to stand on her own.

"You're that girl, aren't you? The one who works with the council?" Raven paused. "What the hell are you doing down here with a bunch of delinquents?"

I turned to her and placed my hands on my hip. "First of all I didn't work with the council. I was forced to work for them. And second of all, I'm here because I am a delinquent."

"What…" Raven started to ask.

"I'm really not feeling up to talking about this right now. I've just spent the last two hours carrying Nova through a freaking hurricane while stopping it from tearing us apart. I'm tired and I need to sleep." I felt like the room was gradually getting smaller and smaller. I wanted to get out of there but I had one last thing weighing on my mind. "And I would really appreciate it if you guys could keep this quiet for a while."

"Why? We could use you? You could help us so much…" Clarke's lips turned up into a weak smile.

"I have been forcibly used as a tool, as a weapon my entire life. I came down here to start over and I am not going back to living that way. Why do you think I was trying so hard to keep this a secret?"

Since the day we landed, I had remained under the radar. I did what I could to help in any way I could; always making sure I never used my "gift." I wanted to live a normal life for once but that dream slipped through my fingers the second Clarke realized who I was.

"I didn't mean it like that." Clarke's features softened. "I just meant that your abilities could really help us."

I bit my lower lip. I knew that Clarke didn't want to offend me but she didn't know how I was forced to live growing up. "No offense, Clarke, but you don't know what you're dealing with. No one does."

The Ark had spent the last seventeen years trying to understand my telekinetic powers but they had failed. I gained more control as I got older but I still had to deal with the flukes. Reading people was probably one of the hardest and most dangerous tasks I was forced to do on the Ark. But I was even more lethal when I lost my temper. That's why I wanted to hide this part of me. Clarke thought that my powers could be used constructively but what she didn't know is that my lack of control made me more lethal than helpful.

"I'm sorry, Elia. I didn't want to offend you." Clarke glanced over her shoulder at Finn. "It's just… we need help."

The urge was undeniable. I wanted to help them save Finn. I wanted to make up for everything I had done in the past. But I didn't know if doing one good deed reversed all the bad ones. I was highly doubtful that's how it worked.

I let out a silent sigh and ran a hand over my hair. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Follow me." Clarke told me as she turned on her heels and picked something up off the floor. She walked up to the ladder and began to climb quickly.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I hesitated at the base of the ladder. I didn't know what was fueling Clarke's determination and because of that I didn't know if I should have been scared or excited.

"I need to get some answers from that Grounder Bellamy locked up." Clarke didn't need to stop climbing. She didn't even have glance down at me. It as if she already knew I was going to follow her. "And I think you'll be able to help me do that."

I figured out on my own what Clarke had in mind but I wasn't all for the idea. The last time I did a reading on the Ark, it didn't end well. I didn't want my first big telekinetic act on Earth to end with death but I also knew that if I didn't do it, Finn would most likely die. As I stared at the ladder and debated my options I knew that only one thing was certain: without my help death would have come that night either way.

I exhaled as I hurried to follow Clarke up the ladder. She was going to get her answers with or without me. I wanted to at least try to help save Finn Collins. When we got to the door leading to the third level of the drop ship Clarke began hitting the door.

"Bellamy! Let me in!" Clarke yelled at the door as she continued to rasp her knuckles against the door. "Bellamy!"

I swallowed when I heard the name. I had forgotten that Bellamy would be involved with this whole thing even though Clarke had mentioned it. I was slightly nervous to walk into a room that I knew Bellamy was waiting. I had simply come to know him as the insurgent leader who managed to shape all the chaos constantly stirring around us. But I had never actually met the guy. And I didn't plan on meeting him for a while. Guess things really couldn't be planned down on the ground.

"Bellamy!" Clarke called out again.

A clink reached my ears a second before the door flung open. Clarke walked through the hatch without hesitation but I had to take a deep breath before following her. When I stepped off the ladder, I saw that it wasn't just Bellamy waiting in the room. Two other delinquents and the Grounder were also scattered about but thankfully they all had their eyes fixed on Clarke.

She walked straight up to the Grounder and held up the knife in her hand. "What did you put on it?"

I forced myself to keep my eyes on Clarke and the Grounder despite my growing curiosity about my surroundings. I admired how well she held her ground, despite the fact that the Grounder wasn't giving her any type of answer. He didn't even move a muscle.

"What are you talking about?" Someone stepped up beside and I didn't have to look to know who.

Clarke spin around to face Bellamy. "He poisoned the blade."

"What?" I was surprised to hear a touch of emotion in Bellamy's voice. Rumor had it that he only cared about his sister.

"Finn was poisoned and now he's…" Clarke's voice wavered. "… now he's dying."

"You think that savage has the cure?" Bellamy pointed at the Grounder. I stole a sideways glance of him out of the corner of my eye and saw that his gaze was fixated on the man tied up in the corner.

"I know he does." Clarke nodded weakly but somehow made it seem like it was the only thing she was certain of.

"The vials…" Bellamy breathed quietly. I turned my head and looked at him, my eyebrow raised. I averted my eyes when his eyes met mine unexpectedly. I shared a look with Clarke, silently begging her to ask the expectant question.

"What vials?" Clarke narrowed her eyes as she stepped towards Bellamy.

He walked over to a pile of belongings sitting on the floor and knelt beside it for a few seconds before standing up and returning. I leaned forward slightly when he handed a small box to Clarke. She glanced at the both of us before dropping her attention to the box and sliding open the lid. I could see from where I was standing that there were four glass vials lying inside.

I pursed my thin lips into a line as Clarke set her sights on me again. I knew the question she was about to ask before she even came up with it.

"Can you do it?"

I reached forward and took the box out of her hand. I knew there was only a miniscule chance that I would be able to get a reading off a couple inanimate objects but I still wanted to try. I ran my fingers over each vial slowly as I shut my eyes. I felt my powers surge but I got nothing in return. Like I had expected, it didn't work.

I opened my eyes and pushed the box back into Clarke's hand. "I'm sorry"

I could feel more than one set of eyes on me but I ignored them with some effort. I wanted to do what I could to help Clarke and then I wanted to leave. I knew I wouldn't be able to return to my old wallflower lifestyle but I didn't like being in a room with nowhere to hide.

"You can question him, can't you?" Clarke stepped towards me and I could see Bellamy twist in my direction. His interest was peaked.

Like most people, Clarke didn't understand that it was extremely dangerous for me to try to read people's memories or make a connection with them. As much as I would like to think that after 17 years of training I had my powers completely under my control. But I didn't. On the Ark, things got out of hand all the time but they had the resources to keep me and others safe. There was nothing that could do that on the Ground.

I tried to give Clarke a silent message that my answer was better said in private. But her unchanging expression told me that she didn't understand me. I inhaled quietly as I lowered my voice to a low whisper. "Only as a last resort."

"What are you two talking about?" Bellamy folded his arms over his chest.

I kept my eyes on Clarke as she turned to him. "He knows which one is the remedy but I doubt he'll tell us."

"Octavia said that he doesn't speak English." One of the delinquents told us quickly. I glanced over my shoulder and recognized him immediately. He'd recently become Bellamy's right hand guy but he took his role seriously. "He might not understand you."

Bellamy followed my gaze to Miller. "I'll make him understand."

I watched as Bellamy fashioned a whip out of a seat belt. I didn't know how effective it would be but quickly found out when he walked up to the Grounder, pulled back his arm and let the belt strike him with a loud smack. Just the sound of the seat belt buckle making contact made me flinch.

Clarke allowed Bellamy to hit the Grounder twice before stepping in. She repeated the question, asking him to tell her which vial held the antidote to the poison. But just like the last time, he didn't respond in any way shape or form.

Bellamy started in with the belt once more. By the time Clarke between them again, the Grounder's skin was nearly broken. I had to look away when I saw Bellamy pull back his arm again. A second later the gut-wrenching sound reached my ears.

"He's not budging." I heard Clarke tell someone.

"Well, maybe this will make him realize that we're not fooling around." Bellamy responded in a gruff voice. I turned to him out of pure curiosity. I narrowed my eyes when I saw that he was holding a thick metal nail in his hand.

I watched nervously as he walked up to the Grounder with the same confidence as Clarke and grabbed onto his wrist. Bellamy pressed the tip of the nail to the Grounders hand and pushed. I averted my eyes when I saw the nail begin to exit the other side of his hand. I might have been used as a torture tool on the Ark but I never did anything like that. Not even to the worst criminals. While pain I inflicted was much worse it had never been this gory.

I could hear chains clink quietly in the moments that followed. While the Grounder had finally moved, it still wasn't enough to get him to speak. Clarke tried to get answers and came out with nothing. I could see that she was getting worried and impatient but when she gave me a pleading look, I shook my head slowly. I was holding out to use my abilities until the last second.

"Clarke." I spun around to see Raven climb through the hatch. She pulled Clarke over to the side and tried to speak in a whisper but I could still hear their conversation.

"He stopped breathing. He started again but he might now the next time."

"The Grounder isn't telling us anything."

"Finn isn't going to last much…"

"I know. But we need to try to find a way to get some answers without killing him."

"He reacts to pain, right? I think I can teach you all something in the interrogation department."

Raven walked past me and I expected her to approach the Grounder but instead she kneeled beside an open panel in the wall. She grabbed several thick wires and started brushing them against each other. I could see the light spray of sparks emit from the ends as she went through the motion. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was about to take advantage of the fact that we had electricity on our side.

She turned to the Grounder with the wires in hand and reached forward. When the tips touched his skin, he jumped back. His eyes were wide with fear as she went in for a second time.

"Which one is the antidote? Tell us!" Raven electrocuted him again.

"He is dying! Tell us which one it is!"

I shut my eyes again. I was never able to stomach things like this. Not even on the Ark when I was the one inflicting the pain. Even though I was probably the most powerful person on Earth, I was weak.

"Tell us!" Raven shouted even louder than the last few times.

I moved back as the idea of sneaking off popped into my head. But I couldn't run. Clarke would have noticed in a heartbeat if I disappeared suddenly. And she wouldn't just let me go. She still might need my abilities.

"Enough!" Bellamy grabbed onto Raven's shoulder and pushed her away from the Grounder. My eyes flashed down to the reflective object in his hand and I knew that he was in for the long haul. He wanted that antidote.

I noticed that the Grounder had gone almost completely limp, having lost his energy to resist the bindings but he still tried to straighten up as Bellamy stepped in front of his other hand. I swallowed when Bellamy pressed the tip of the nail to the Grounders palm.

"Elia…"

I turned my head to see Clarke already looking at me. I didn't have any curiosity as to what she wanted from me. The look in her eyes said it all. I returned my attention to Bellamy just as he began to push the nail through the Grounders hand.

"Stop!" I demanded just above my normal volume.

Bellamy didn't take any notice of my command. He continued to push on the nail as if I hadn't said a word.

"I said stop." I stepped towards Bellamy and raised my hand. I focused all my attention on the nails sticking out of the Grounders hand and forced them out of their holes. They landed on the floor with two quiet clinks.

"What the…?" Bellamy began but it was my turn to ignore him.

I shot him a look as I came up in front of the Grounder and he stepped back willingly. The second I knew Bellamy couldn't see my face, I pursed my lips into a thin line and raised my gaze to the Grounder.

"I'm sorry." He was still staring at the floor as I spoke but a little whisper told me that he could understand me.

I reached out and took his face in my hands, forcing him to raise his head. I shut my eyes and pushed my conscious out of my head and into his.

When I opened my eyes again I was still on the third level of the drop ship but I was no longer in my own body. I could see a different version of myself holding onto the Grounders head while I stood in the middle of the room but us three were the only ones in the room. I let out a short breath as the walls faded away into darkness. But the darkness was quickly replaced with hundreds of images and scenes. I began circling so I could watch them. I realized that in all the different memories, there was only one constant, a boy. The boy aged as the memories continued to flash before me but I knew it was the same person. I had successfully connected with the Grounder.

I always had one goal when I was forced to read someone on the Ark. I had to find one specific memory but not just any random memory. It had to the first memory of the action being performed or information being delivered. Only those memories were what I liked to call "pure." It was the beginning of line, the root. Normally, on the ark, I wouldn't have to go too far back to find the pure memory of someone committing a crime or thinking up the crime but this experience with the Grounder was different. I had to go far enough back to when he first learned of the poison and hopefully in turn, the antidote. Once I found that memory, I would be able to figure out which vial would help Finn.

The memories scattered before me would flash an image before disappearing but it would quickly be replaced with a new image from a different memory. My job was to guess around what age or time the Grounder first learned about the antidote and chose a certain memory. Once I chose one I would have to track my way through all the memories that preceded or followed and hopefully come across the pure memory. I usually got a hint as to which memory would be the best hope but sometimes I would get no help and then I would be left to sort through a lifetime of memories. On the Ark the crimes had always been committed close to the present so I never had to go back too far but for all I knew, the Grounder could have learned about the antidote when he was just a child or just a couple weeks ago. It was a shot in the dark and completely unpredictable.

Suddenly an image popped up in front of me and I got the urge to choose it as my starting memory. It was my subconscious hint that I had been hoping for. I closed my eyes and forced myself into the memory.

I opened my eyes to see that I was in a forest. It looked like the one our camp was buried in but I didn't have time to make sure. My surroundings began to move and people started to stir around me. It was like watching a movie on fast forward. The forest morphed into a cave and back into a forest and then into a rural village all while groups of people moved in and out of my vision. But for the second time, one person was the constant. The boy started out young and began to age as the memories rushed on around me. I saw flashes of events.

There was a family

A group of kids playing

A boy fashioning a spear out of a stick

He was running through the woods.

Everything slowed down suddenly. The doctors on the Ark had tried to train me not to care enough to get sucked up in irrelevant memories but it was human nature. Curiosity. Concern. Fear. And sometimes I let them get the better of me.

I watched closely as everything continued to morph around me at a slower speed. I didn't have to be told to know what was going on. Whenever I was involved in a memory, I didn't just watch it unfold. I felt everything the host felt.

So, when I saw that the Grounder was running towards a burning home with tears running down his cheeks, I knew. I knew that it wasn't just any house. It was his home. It was where he had grown up. It was also where his family was sleeping when the fire erupted. His father, mother, and sister were trapped inside and there was no way to get them out. The Grounder fell to his knees in front of the house that was engulfed in flames and dug his hands into the dirt. He cried out for someone to help even though he knew that it was too late. His family was dead. He was alone.

I raised my hand to my cheek and shuddered when I felt a tear hit my fingertip. It was real emotions that I had connected with. I had felt his pain and fear. But I couldn't let myself get too caught up in his world. That's when I would lose control. At that moment i could go from being helpful to tuly lethal.

I had to look away as the boy went on with his life. I forced myself to continue my search for the pure memory. I had a feeling it wasn't too far in the future. And I was right. A few seconds later I saw and felt the information arrive.

Everything slowed down again and I realized that it was only a couple years after the Grounder lost his family. He was with people he knew. People he trusted. Someone older than them was showing them different weapons and pointing to bottles sitting on the floor. The poisons.

I waited until I heard the right symptoms. The Grounder was paying close attention as the instructor then explained the antidote. Once the Grounder understood it, I did. I knew what would save Finn.

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a couple steady breaths as I focused on the withdrawal. Sometimes, that was the second hardest part, breaking the connection. It could take it's toll on not only me but the host as well. And it was even harder if I had inserted myself into certain memories. But I pushed through it, only feeling a little restraint as I returned to my own consciousness.

I coughed once I was back in my own state of mind. I let go of the Grounder and coughed again. There was a weakness but I had felt it before. I raised my fingers to my nose and sighed when I felt liquid. Nosebleed.

"Oh my god." I felt someone put a hand on my back as I dropped to my knees. I knew I would be fine after a second but I also knew how it looked to people who didn't know how it all worked.

I held the back of my hand under my nose as I looked up. Clarke was standing over me with a concerned expression. I used my other hand to gesture at the tin box in her hand. She held it out cautiously and I took it quickly. I dumped the vials on the floor in front of me and searched for the one filled with the light brown-green liquid. I picked it up and shoved it into Clarke's hand the second I recognized it.

"That's it." I whispered.

She looked from the vial to me. "Are you sure?"

I forced a reassuring smile and nodded. She hesitated to leave but after giving her another nod/smile combo, she started down the ladder with Raven following close behind.

I focused on taking deep steady breaths as I pushed myself to my feet. A wave of dizziness swept over me as I tried to steady myself, causing me to stumble sideways. I grabbed onto something sturdy before falling. When a hand landed on the small of my back I realized it was someone not something.

I swallowed as I dared to steal a glance. I stepped away the second I saw that it was Bellamy. Clarke and Raven were gone. I had to find a way to avoid a conversation on my own.

"Here." He held out one of his hands and I looked down to see him holding a small cloth. I took it and pressed it to my nose, wiping away the blood quickly.

"Thanks." I muttered and turned on my heels. I honestly didn't want to be left alone in a room with Bellamy Blake. He was intimidating. But then again, we weren't alone.

I started towards the ladder but stopped when I remembered the Grounder and what I had just done to him. I knew that I wasn't the only one who experienced those two specific memories. He saw them too. He had to relive them with me there beside him.

I looked over my shoulder at the man and a wave of guilt washed over me when I saw that he was having the same problems. There was a steady stream of blood flowing down his face starting at his nose. I didn't think collateral damage would be the right word to use.

I moved towards the Grounder hesitantly and held out the cloth. I wanted to at least try to make up for the physical and mental pain I had caused him.

A firm hand wrapped around my wrist as I reached for the Grounder. I turned my head to come face to face with Bellamy again. His expression was contorted with a mix of anger and concern.

"I wouldn't if I were you." He gestured to the Grounder but didn't take his eyes off mine.

I glanced at the man. He had raised his head and there was only one word that could describe the look in his eyes: hatred. I dropped my hand to my side immediately and stepped back. While my concern had been replaced with fear, the guilt was still there.

"Whatever you did, it worked." Bellamy told me as he let go of my wrist. He probably didn't want to be touching someone like me after what he just witnessed.

"I don't think you could really call it a success." I told him under my breath. I could feel his gaze land on my but I was still focused on the Grounder.

"I would."

I finally tore my eyes from the Grounder and met Bellamy's eyes. "Let's just agree to disagree on this one."

He nodded slowly. "Okay."

I held his gaze for a couple seconds before forcing myself to look away. I stole one last glance at the Grounder before heading towards the ladder.

"I didn't catch your name…" Bellamy said quietly.

I grabbed onto the ladder and began to lower myself down. "That's because I didn't give it."

I heard a gruff chuckle from behind me and for some reason I smiled. I glanced over my shoulder but only enough to see him out of the corner of my eye. "Elia."

I didn't wait for a response. Instead I continued down the ladder without a second look. I could tell he would want to be polite and introduce himself. But there was no need. I knew who he was. And I knew it would be a good idea to stay away from him.


End file.
